Участник:Goodmind/Черновик
= Статьи = Звездные войны: Траун is a canon adult-fiction novel series written by Тимоти Зан. It focuses on the character Thrawn as he rises to power in the Галактическая Империя. The series currently comprises three volumes, «Траун» (2017), «Траун: Союзники» (2018), and «Траун: Измена» (2019). Novels * «Траун» * «Траун: Союзники» * «Траун: Измена» Упоминания * * Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * = Эпизод 9 = * Китстер Банай * Кэд Бэйн * BB-8 * Тобиас Бекетт * Гардулла Бесадии Старшая * Сио Биббл * Депа Биллаба * Джа-Джа Бинкс * Чёрный Кррсантан * Мина Бонтери * Буст * Босск * Bot * Боуш * Alva Brenne * Эфраим Бриджер * Эзра Бриджер * Мира Бриджер * C1-10P «Чоппер» * C-3PO * CC-1138 «Bacara» * КК-2224 «Коди» * CC-3636 «Wolffe» * CC-4477 «Thire» * Лэндо Калриссиан * Castas * Чубакка * Салациус Б. Крамб * КС-411 «Пондс» * Cylo * По Дэмерон * Фигрин Д'ан * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Зиро Десилиджик Тиуре * Devi * «ДиДжей» * Лотт Дод * Дуку * Dorae * Drooz * DUM-4 * Джин Эрсо * Fanry * Онаконда Фарр * Боба Фетт * Джанго Фетт * Финн * Кит Фисто * FN-1824 * FN-2003 «Slip» * FN-2199 «Nines» * Биб Фортуна * Ади Галлия * Гасгано * Со Геррера * Гранд-инквизитор * Гридо * Гривус * Нут Ганрей * Guattako * Рун Хаако * Клегг Холдфаст * Армитаж Хакс * Кайрак Инфайл'а * Сидон Итано * Кэнан Джаррус * Джек * Квай-Гон Джинн * Julia * Eldra Kaitis * Маз Каната * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Ки-Ади-Мунди * Аген Колар * Пло Кун * Иит Кот * Eeth Koth's daughter * Понг Крелл * Орсон Кренник * L3-37 * Сар Лабуда * Беру Уайтсан-Ларс * Клигг Ларс * Оуэн Ларс * Шми Скайуокер-Ларс * Lo * Риш Лу * Оди Мандрелл * Mapo * Мастер-взломщик * Дарт Мол * Мира * Митт'рау'нуруодо * Шенда Мол * Момин * Сайслин Мир * Джобель Наберри * Руви Наберри * Ругор Насс * Баррисс Оффи * Хондо Онака * Рик Олие * O-MR1 * Ула * OOM-9 * Саваж Опресс * Бейл Органа * Бреха Органа * Лея Органа * Оруба * Тимто Пагалис * Куарш Панака * Папаноида * Azool Phantelle * Фазма * Эвен Пиелл * Дарт Плэгас * Ункар Платт * Йараэль Пуф * Ки'ра * Бен Куадинарос * R2-D2 * Оппо Ранцизис * Ravna * Галлиус Ракс * Макс Рибо * Réillata * Кайло Рен * КС-7567 «Рекс» * Рей * Roggo * Ротта * Рис * Сабе * Джун Сато * Себульба * Эйла Секура * Тайду Сефла * Дарт Сидиус * Сайфо-Диас * Сильман * Синкер * Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Сноук * Сай Снутлс * Хан Соло * Sssp * Сана Старрос * Струнк * Чам Синдулла * Гера Синдулла * Кассио Тагге * Талзин * Асока Тано * Уилхафф Таркин * Рус Тарпальс * Тидо * Лор Сан Текка * Толм * Шаак Ти * Роуз Тико * Сэси Тийн * Тиккес * Магна Толван * Tonra * Коулман Требор * Тру-трил-тек * Рэттс Тайрэлл * УРоРРуР’Р’Р * Финис Валорум * Вани * Асажж Вентресс * Веруна * Вордейло * Драйден Вос * Квинлан Вос * Вальд * Уикет У. Уоррик * Уотто * Мейс Винду * Казуда Зионо * Йаддль * Йода |creatures= * Ануба * Банта * Blixus * Рыба-коготь коло * Рососпинник * Эопи * Фазьер * Блоха ** Лавовая блоха * Гандарк * Лаггабист * Морской убийца опи * Пёрргил * Рафтар * Рептоптица ** Кааду * Ронто * Водное чудовище сандо * Shellfish * Зилло |droids= * Дроид-астромеханик ** Дроид-астромеханик серии BB ** Серия R *** Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 *** Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 * Боевой дроид ** Аква-дроид ** Боевой дроид серии B *** Боевой дроид B1 *** Боевой супердроид B2 ** Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 ** Боевой дроид серии OOM *** Боевой дроид-командир OOM * Дроид телохранитель и инфорсер IG-RM * Дроид-рабочий ** Пит-дроид серии DUM ** Ремонтный дроид WED «Тредвелл» *** WED-15 «Септоид Тредвелл» * Медицинский дроид ** Midwife droid * Протокольный дроид ** Модель 3PO ** Протокольный дроид RA-7 |events= * Великая резня на Малакоре * Эпоха Империи ** Убийство Куарша Панаки ** Битва при Атоллоне ** Battle of Fortress Vader ** Декларация Альянса повстанцев ** Похороны Падме Амидалы ** Галактическая гражданская война *** Нападение на космические доки Мако-Та *** Битва при Эндоре *** Битва при Хоте *** Битва при Джакку *** Битва при Скарифе *** Битва при Явине *** Крайние меры *** Dragon Void Run *** Побег из Облачного города **** Дуэль в Облачном городе *** Миссия на Крэйте *** Операция «Зола» *** Спасение Хана Соло *** Спасение принцессы Леи *** Секретная миссия на Татуине *** Катастрофа ** Истребление джедаев *** Дуэль в Сенате *** Дуэль на Мустафаре *** Hunt for Eeth Koth *** Охота на Джокасту Ню *** Миссия на речной луне Ал'долима *** Rogue Inquisitor chase ** Освобождение Лотала *** Миссия в Лотальском храме джедаев *** Спасение Геры Синдуллы ** Mission to Malachor ** Миссия на Мустафаре ** Mission to rescue C-3PO ** Mission to Ryloth ** Mission to Tatooine ** Операция «Передача» ** Skirmish on Savareen * Новая Республика ** Холодная война *** Нападение на Туанул *** Побег с Джакку *** Побег с «Добивающего» *** Mission to Taul *** Схватка на борту «Эраваны» *** Strike at Pressy's Tumble ** Уничтожение джедаев Люка Скайуокера ** Война между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением *** Нападение на флот Сопротивления *** Битва на Крэйте *** Битва при базе «Старкиллер» *** Битва на Такодане *** Escape of the Colossus *** Эвакуация Ди'Куара *** Миссия в Канто-Байт ** Галактическое соглашение ** Свадьба Хана Соло и Леи Органы * Сумерки Республики ** Битва за Набу ** Бунта Ив Классик ** Войны клонов *** Alderaan Refugee Conference *** Битва при Абрегадо *** Битва при Кристофсисе *** Битва при Корусанте *** Битва на Джеонозисе *** Битва за Харуун-Кэл *** Битва при Камино *** Битва при Лола-Саю *** Battle of Malastare *** Битва за Мон-Калу *** Battle of Orto Plutonia *** Битва при Рилоте *** Битва за Салукемай *** Битва при Тете *** Битва при Умбаре *** Bombing at the Jedi Temple *** Bombing of Coruscant's central power distribution grid *** Capture of Cato Neimoidia *** Пленение Иита Кота *** Confederate–Republic peace initiative *** Дуэль в офисе Палпатина *** Вторжение на Сципио *** Kidnapping of the Papanoida daughters *** Mandalorian black market conspiracy *** Мандалорская гражданская война (Войны клонов) *** Mission to Bardotta *** Mission to Batuu *** Mission to Bray *** Миссия на Флорруме *** Mission to Vanqor *** Битва за Кашиик *** Mission to Lotho Minor *** Миссия на Мортисе *** Mission to Raxus *** Mission to Rodia *** Mission to Vanqor *** Operation on Hissrich *** Осады Внешнего Кольца *** Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory *** Rescue of Adi Gallia *** [[Sabotage of the Endurance|Sabotage of the Endurance]] *** Second mission to Florrum *** Showdown on Teth *** Осада Мандалора *** Skirmish above Raydonia *** Схватка на Флорруме *** Skirmish on Kardoa *** Skirmish on Naboo *** The Matter of Using Toydarian Territory to Aide the Shipment of Relief Supplies to the Citizens of Ryloth *** Приказ 66 *** Second battle of Christophsis *** Second battle of Dathomir *** Вторая битва за Джеонозис *** Третья битва за Майгито *** Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы ** Дуэль на Татуине ** Funeral of Shmi Skywalker Lars ** Вторжение на Набу ** Mission to Bromlarch ** Mission to Mathas ** Mission to Numidian Prime ** Mission to Pijal ** Миссия на Татуине (Сепаратистский кризис) ** Mission to Teth ** Open-Closed War *** Mission to Carnelion IV ** Rescue of Lo ** Сепаратистский кризис *** Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы ** Skirmish on the moon of Drazkel ** War on unidentified planet *** Mission to unidentified planet |locations= * Лабиринт Риши ** Система Камино *** Камино **** Тайпока-Сити * Галактика ** Bray ** Carnelion IV ** Колонии *** Bardotta *** Чандрила **** Ханна-Сити *** Neimoidia *** Сектор Квеллор **** Система Кейто-Неймодия ***** Кейто-Неймодия ** Центральные Миры *** Albarrio sector **** Albarrio system ***** Сципио *** Сектор Альдераан **** Система Альдераан ***** Альдераан *** Лазурный сектор **** Azure system ***** Anaxes *** Кореллианский сектор **** Система Кореллия ***** Кореллия *** Сектор Коруса **** Субсектор Корусант ***** Система Корусант ****** Корусант ******* Кабинет Императора ******* Галактический оперный театр ******* Императорский дворец ******* Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center *** Система Хосниан **** Хосниан-Прайм *** Нью-Плимпто ** Регион Экспансии *** Сектор Циркарпус **** Circarpous system ***** Мимбан *** Dorin *** Призрачная туманность **** Система Умбара ***** Умбара *** Iktotch *** Шили *** Сектор Танд **** Kafrene system ***** Кольцо Кафрены *** Thisspias ** Free Trade Zone ** Внутреннее Кольцо *** Champala *** Система Джакку **** Джакку ***** Гоазонские пустоши ***** Кельвиново ущелье ***** Аванпост Ниима ***** Starship Graveyard ***** Туанул *** Japrael sector **** Japrael system ***** Ондерон *** Kiffu *** Pijal ** Kardoa ** Mathas ** Среднее Кольцо *** Алин *** Сектор Сверкающий бриллиант **** Система Сверкающий бриллиант ***** Bright Jewel **** Numidian system ***** Нумидиан-Прайм ***** Орд-Мантелл *** Bromlarch *** Сектор Брикс **** Система Вобани ***** Вобани *** Cerea *** Chalacta *** Сектор Чоммель **** Система Набу ***** Набу ****** Великие травяные равнины ****** Озёрный край ******* Варыкино ****** Ото-Гунга ****** Тид ******* Королевский дворец Тида ****** Trade Federation laboratory *** Dustig sector **** Malastare system ***** Маластар *** Haruun Kal *** Иридония *** Ланники *** Moonus Mandel *** Сектор Митаранор **** Система Кашиик ***** Кашиик ***** Wasskah *** Сектор Слу **** Вандор *** Сектор Таштор **** Takodana system ***** Такодана ****** Takodana Castle *** Сектор Тераби **** Система Джеда ***** Джеда ****** Храм Уиллов ** Nexus Route ** Внешнее Кольцо *** Сектор Абрион **** Rishi system ***** Rishi Station **** Система Скариф ***** Скариф ****** Хранилище Скарифа *** Сектор Аноат **** Система Хот ***** Хот ****** База «Эхо» **** Система Беспин ***** Беспин ****** Облачный город *** Сектор Арканис **** Система Джеонозис ***** Джеонозис ****** Geonosian droid factories ****** Арена Петранаки **** Система Тату ***** Тату I ***** Тату II ***** Татуин ****** Дом Бена Кеноби ****** Большая яма Каркуна ****** Дворец Джаббы ****** Юндлендская пустошь ****** Laguna Caves ****** Влагодобывающая ферма Ларсов ****** Мос-Эйсли ******* Док 94 ****** Мос-Эспа ******* Великая арена Мос-Эспа ******* Skywalker home ******* Магазин Уотто ****** Tusken Raider camp *** Сектор Атравис **** Система Мустафар ***** Мустафар ****** Замок Вейдера ****** Равнины Гахенн ****** Mustafarian mining complex ****** Пещера ситхов ****** Sith temple *** Belderone sector **** Lola Sayu system ***** Лола-Саю ****** Цитадель *** Сектор Бхериз **** Система Иду ***** Иду *** Сектор Каламари **** Calamari system ***** Мон-Кала *** Система Кастилон **** Кастилон *** Chorlian sector **** Malachor system ***** Малакор ****** Malachor Sith Temple *** Кристофсис *** Корпоративный сектор **** Система Кантоника ***** Кантоника ****** Канто-Байт ******* Канто-казино *** Система Крэйт **** Крэйт ***** Аванпост Крэйт *** Фелуция *** Florrum *** Сектор Гаулус **** Система Рилот ***** Рилот ****** Лессу *** Гордианский предел **** Система Явин ***** Явин-4 *** Hissrich *** Кэллер *** Сектор Кессель **** Система Кессель ***** Кессель ***** Дуга Кесселя *** Сектор Лотал **** Система Атоллон ***** Атоллон **** Система Гарел ***** Гарел **** Система Лотал ***** Лотал *** Малый Лото *** Сектор Мандалор **** Система Конкорд-Доун ***** Конкорд-Доун **** Система Мандалор ***** Мандалор **** New Kleyman system ***** Krownest *** Сектор Модделл **** Система Эндор ***** Эндор ****** Деревня Светлого древа ****** Эндорский генератор щита *** Майгито *** Нал-Хатта **** Gardulla the Hutt's Palace *** Нар-Шаддаа *** Сектор Нуири **** Система Стигеон ***** Стигеон-Прайм ****** Шпиль *** Oosalon *** Orto Plutonia *** Polis Massa *** Pressy's Tumble **** Pressy's Tumble refinery complex *** Quelii sector **** Система Датомир ***** Датомир *** Quermia *** Сектор Райобалло **** Dantooine system ***** Дантуин **** Lah'mu system ***** Ла'му *** Raydonia *** Родия *** Rolion sector **** Maridun system ***** Маридун *** Sanbra sector **** Система Илиниум ***** Ди'Куар ****** База Сопротивления *** Suolriep sector **** Saleucami system ***** Салукемай *** Сектор Саварин **** Savareen system *** Сектор Слуис **** Система Дагоба ***** Дагоба *** Sprizen sector **** Abafar *** Tarabba sector **** Система Утапау ***** Утапау *** Тионская гегемония **** Система Раксус ***** Raxus *** Toydaria *** Сектор Трилон **** Система Батуу ***** Батуу ****** Аванпост «Чёрный шпиль» *** Troiken *** Tund *** Ванкор ** Pollillus ** Stewjon ** Strokill Prime ** Таул ** Неизведанные Регионы *** Система Ак-То **** Ак-То ***** Храмовый остров ****** Зеркальная пещера ****** Гнездо ****** Дерево-библиотека *** База «Старкиллер» ** Vagadarr system ** Дикое Пространство *** Сектор 7G **** Илум *** Chrelythiumn system **** Мортис *** Lira San system **** Lira San * Междумирье |organizations= * Помощник * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Флот Альянса *** Пилот-повстанец ** Эндорская ударная команда ** Изгой-один ** Спектры * Архитектор * Боевые автоматы Бактоид * Охотник за головами * Кадет * Председатель * Church of the Ganthic Enlightenment * Closed * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Совет сепаратистов ** Сепаратистская армия дроидов ** Separatist Senate * Граф * Багровый рассвет * Crymorah syndicate * Cyberneticist * Dagoyan Order * Дипломат * Директор * Доктор * Exelbrok * Фигрин Д'ан и Модальные Узлы * Первый орден ** Элитная преторианская гвардия ** Армия Первого ордена *** Штурмовик ** Верховный лидер * Flesh Mongers * Галактическая Империя ** Chief Imperial Architect ** Галактический Император ** Великий Визирь ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** 975-й штурмовой гарнизон **** Fortress Vader Imperial garrison **** Гранд-генерал **** Штурмовой корпус ***** Штурмовик береговой обороны ***** Штурмовик-разведчик ***** Штурмовик ***** Оперативная группа 99 *** Имперский флот **** Гранд-адмирал ** Имперский офицер ** Имперский Сенат ** Инквизиторий ** Мофф * Галактическая Республика ** Галактический Сенат *** Apprentice Legislature *** Junior Representative *** Loyalist *** Vice Chair ** Великая армия Республики *** 501-й легион *** Клон-коммандер *** Солдат-клон *** Корусантская гвардия *** Galactic Marines *** Генерал-джедай *** Lightning Squadron ** Верховный канцлер * Ghtroc Industries * Губернатор * Гуавианская банда смерти * Великая армия гунганов * Верховный совет гунганов * Guattako's army * Картель хаттов ** Grand Hutt Council * Промышленные автоматы * Орден джедаев ** Гранд-мастер ** Джедай ** Высший совет джедаев ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Мастер-джедай ** Jedi strike force ** Падаван * Журналист * Мусорный босс * Старьёвщик * Канджиклаб * Kkkt's clan * Рыцари Рен ** Мастер рыцарей Рен * Мандалорцы ** Дозор смерти * Техник * Фермер-влагодобытчик * Mud dwellers * Новая Республика ** New Republic Senate *** First Senator * Братья ночи * Офицер ** Капитан ** Коммандер ** Fleet Admiral ** Генерал ** Лейтенант * Old Ones * Open * Пилот * Пират * «Podracing Quarterly» * Принцесса * Сопротивление ** Colossus resistance ** Флот Сопротивления *** Пилот Сопротивления ** Шпионская сеть дроидов Сопротивления * Семья Рей * Rockhawkers * Королевский дом Набу ** Монарх Набу ** Naboo Royal Advisory Council ** Королевские служанки Набу ** Королевская служба безопасности Набу *** Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps **** Bravo Flight * Мусорщик * Разведчик * Sculptor * Сенатор * Коллектив теней * Ситхи ** Дарт ** Ситх-ученик ** Лорд ситхов * Семья Скайуокеров * Слайсер * Контрабандист * Киджимские перевозчики спайса * Учитель * Вор * Торговая федерация ** Армия дроидов Торговой федерации ** Вице-король Торговой федерации * Warrior |species= * Алины * Bardottan * Бесалиски * Биты * Brayan * Цереане * Чадра-фаны * Чагриане * Кулисеттонцы * Даги * Дуросы * Er'Kit * Эвоки * Giants of living stone * Гунганы * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Кореллианцы ** Набуанцы ** Pijali * Хатты * Иктотчи * Джавы * Калишцы * Кел-доры * Киффары * Клатуинцы * Ковакианская обезьяноящерица * Ланники * Мириалане * Мустафарцы ** Северные мустафарцы * Наутоланы * Неймодианцы * Нозавриане * Ортолане * Па'лоуики * Паллидуваны * Пау'аны * Куаррены * Квермианцы * Родианцы * Тидо * Тисспиасцы * Толотиане * Тогруты * Тунги * Тойдарианцы * Трандошане * Тройги * Народ песков * Тви'леки * Векноиды * Вуки * Зексто * Раса Йоды * Забраки |vehicles= * Спасательная капсула * Гоночный под ** Гоночный под Энакина ** BT310 quadra-Podracer ** IPG-X1131 LongTail ** KT9 Wasp ** Ord Pedrovia ** Scatalpen ** Гоночный под Себульбы * Репульсорная техника ** Парусная баржа *** «Кетанна» ** Спидер *** Лыжный спидер V-4X-D ** Гравицикл *** Zephyr-G swoop * Имперский планетарный оккупационный комплекс ** Имперский комплекс Лотала * Песчаный краулер * Космическая станция ** Cybloc transfer station ** Звезда Смерти *** «Звезда Смерти II» *** «Звезда Смерти I» ** Космические доки Мако-Та ** Заправочный супертанкер *** «Колосс» * Звёздный корабль ** Бомбардировщик *** MG-100 «Звёздная крепость» SF-17 ** Крупный корабль *** Крейсер **** Тяжёлый крейсер ***** ''Dreadnought''-class heavy cruiser ***** Звёздный крейсер MC85 ****** «Раддус» ***** ''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser ****** «Malevolence» **** Звёздный крейсер ***** Звёздный крейсер MC75 ****** «Пучина» ***** Unidentified Mon Calamari cruiser 1 ****** «Geist» *** Дредноут **** Осадный дредноут типа «Доверитель IV» ***** «Молниеносный» **** Звёздный дредноут типа «Мега» ***** «Господство» **** Дредноут типа «Провидение» ***** «Невидимая длань» *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ***** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ****** «Опустошитель» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» ***** «Добивающий» **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ***** «Endurance» ***** «Steadfast» ** Корвет *** Корвет CR90 **** «Тантив IV» ** ''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft *** «Раб I» ** Грузовой корабль *** Тяжёлый грузовой корабль типа «Китовый ус» **** «Эравана» *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль **** 690 light freighter ****** Rey's 690 light freighter **** «Тысячелетний сокол» *** Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter **** «Вуутун Палаа» ** J-type 327 Nubian royal starship *** Королевский звездолёт Набу ** Шаттл *** Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» *** Командный шаттл типа «Ипсилон» **** Командирский шаттл Кайло Рена ** Звёздный истребитель *** Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» *** Звёздный истребитель N-1 *** Серия TIE **** Звёздный истребитель TIE/dg **** Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/fo **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln **** Истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/sf **** Модифицированный перехватчик TIE/wi *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **** Звёздный истребитель T-70 «X-wing» *** Y-wing starfighter **** Звёздный истребитель BTA-NR2 «Y-wing» ** Транспорт *** Средний транспорт GR-75 **** «Bright Hope» *** TUG-b13 ** Яхта *** «Первый свет» * Submarine ** Gungan bongo submarine * Шагоход ** AT-AT *** «Адская гончая-два» ** AT-RT |technology= * Антенна * Броня ** Броня солдата-клона *** Броня солдата-клона фазы I *** Броня солдата-клона фазы II ** Броня штурмовиков Первого ордена *** Броня Фазмы ** Шлем *** Шлем Кайло Рена *** Маска лорда Момина ** Броня штурмовика ** Доспехи Дарта Вейдера * Бакта-камера * Дубинка ** Дубинка для подавления беспорядков Z6 * Бластер ** Бластерный пистолет *** Карманный бластер **** Бластерный пистолет ELG-3A *** Бластерный пистолет S-5 ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка E-5 *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 *** Бластер EL-16 *** Бластерная винтовка F-11D ** Бластер DC-15A * Энергетический арбалет ** Энергетический арбалет Чубакки * Компьютер ** Biocomputer * Кибернетика * Дроид * Электро-бисэнто * Двигатель ** Гипердвигатель * Flight simulator * Gaderffii stick * Голограмма * Гиперпространственный трекер * Kyuzo petar * Световой меч ** Второй световой меч Ади Галлии ** Белые световые мечи Асоки Тано ** Световой меч Баррис Оффи ** Световой меч с боковыми лезвиями *** Световой меч Кайло Рена ** Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью *** Световой меч Дуку *** Световой меч Кайрака Инфайл'ы ** Eeth Koth's lightsaber ** Ki-Adi-Mundi's lightsaber ** Зелёный световой меч Люка Скайуокера ** Световой меч Мола ** Первый световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби ** Obi-Wan Kenobi's second lightsaber ** Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber (Jedi Master) ** Plo Koon's lightsaber ** Quinlan Vos's lightsaber ** Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна ** Shaak Ti's lightsaber ** Световой меч ситхов *** Световые мечи Дарта Сидиуса *** Световой меч Дарта Вейдера *** Двухклинковый световой меч **** Световой меч Дарта Мола **** Savage Opress's lightsaber ** Световой меч Скайуокеров ** Stass Allie's lightsaber * Влагоуловитель * Мотиватор * Счетверённая лазерная пушка ** Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G ** Планетарный генератор щита SLD-26 * Репульсорная гондола * Shield generator * Посох ** Боевой посох *** Боевой посох Рей ** Посох спикера * TranLang III communication module |miscellanea= * Бакта * Блокада * Кровь * Blue Shadow Virus * Награда * Bridge city * Кантина * Столица * Карбонит * Пещера * Избранный * Город * Клонирование * Одежда ** Накидка ** Куртка *** Лётная куртка Сопротивления ** Роба * Кома * Кристалл ** Кайбер-кристалл * Валюта ** Кредит * Смерть * Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» * Пустыня * Diet * Экуменополис * Ухо * Emergency Powers Act * Глаз * Флот * Флагман * Пища ** Сублимированный крахмал ** Рационный паёк ** Вег-мясо * Сила ** Тёмная сторона Силы ** Узы Силы ** Молния Силы ** Проекция Силы ** Призрак Силы ** Стазис Силы ** Видение Силы ** Светлая сторона Силы ** Пытка разума ** Обман разума ** Психометрия ** Отделение от Силы ** Телекинез * Лес * Fortress * Топливо ** Коаксий * Галактика (астрономический объект) * Азартные игры * Гарнизон * Ангар * Родной мир * Охота * Гиперпространство * Кодекс джедаев * Обучение джедаев * Язык ** Хаттский язык * Кожа (материал) ** Bantha hide * Бой на световых мечах ** Дуэль на световых мечах * Конечность * Lung * Магма * Карта с координатами Скайуокера * Брачный союз * Антикварная шкатулка Маз * Медитация * Метр * Mid Rim Cooperation Motion * Закон о создании армии * Military Disarmament Act * Горное дело * Спутник * Рот * Обсидиан * Океан * Родители * Планета * Гонки на подах * Портал * Тюрьма * Проект «Возрождение» * Размножение * Кольцо ** Кольцо Сноука * Священные тексты джедаев * Разум * Рабство * Раса * Отряд * Эскадрилья * Squid Lake * Звезда * Камень * Болото * Татуировка * Время ** Тысячелетие ** Стандартный день ** Стандартное десятилетие ** Стандартная минута ** Стандартный месяц ** Стандартный год * Язык * Зубы * Вулкан * Вотум недоверия * Вода }} = Крах Республики = * Алмек * Мас Амедда * Падме Амидала * Bok Anbrin * Mok Anbrin * Пассел Ардженте * Argyus * Seti Ashgad * Voe Atell * Мина Бонтери * Босск * C-21 Highsinger * CC-2224 * CT-5385 * CT-5555 * КС-7567 * Кэд Бэйн * Джа-Джа Бинкс * Castas * Раш Кловис * Daka * Mee Deechi * Денгар * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Зиро Десилиджик Тиуре * Дуку * Garn Drel * Сайфо-Диас * Mak Eak * Эмбо * Fanged God * Онаконда Фарр * Боба Фетт * Джанго Фетт * Amita Fonti * Ади Галлия * Со Геррера * Стила Геррера * Гривус * Halsey * Хьюянг * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Kharrus * Пло Кун * Понг Крелл * Yilon Kres * Бо-Катан Крайз * Сатин Крайз * Шми Скайуокер-Ларс * Bec Lawise * Cut Lawquane * Шу Май * «Mera Mal» * Маррок * Дарт Мол * Hethra Mcgrrrr * Тион Медон * Слай Мур * Мон Мотма * Muzzle * Wenlok Nak * Nelsel * Nym * Баррисс Оффи * Хондо Онака * Саваж Опресс * Бейл Органа * Rumi Paramita * Фило * Эвен Пиелл * Дарт Плэгас * Neon Prok * Lom Pyke * Latts Razzi * Lassa Rhayme * Ruul * Nala Se * Seripas * Дарт Сидиус * Raith Sienar * Орра Синг * Тера Сайнуби * Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Osi Sobeck * Solomahal * Лама Су * Sugi * Sugi's sister * Arzo Suun * Орн Фри Таа * Талзин * Асока Тано * Тарффул * Шаак Ти * Типлар * Sua Tood * Arel Trem * Тренч * Tu-Anh * TV-94 * Луминара Ундули * Unidentified Trandoshan hunter (Kashyyyk) * Асажж Вентресс * Пре Визсла * Тарр Визсла * Квинлан Вос * Iak Wal * Мейс Винду * Winged Goddess * Yiprukk * Yiprukk's mother * Йода |creatures= * Аклай * Anakkona * Ануба * Членистоногие ** Kouhun * Банта * Дактиллион * Дианоги * Galaar * Gastropod ** Gelagrub * Hydroid Medusa * Насекмоые ** Memory moth ** Wroshyr louse * Kinrath * Ранкор ** Jungle rancor * Tee-muss * The Sleeper * Терентатек * Варактил * Webweaver * Yerdua poison-spitter * Зилло |droids= * Дроид-убийца ** SD-K4 assassin droid *** Probe killer * Дроид-астромеханик * Боевой дроид ** Аква-дроид ** Боевой дроид B1 *** B1-series rocket battle droid *** B1 supervisor droid ** Боевой супердроид B2 *** Боевой дроид B2-RP *** Super battle droid rocket trooper ** Дроид-коммандос серии BX ** Дройдека *** Sharpshooter droideka ** NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer ** Боевой три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» ** Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 * Дроид-истребитель ** Три-дроид истребитель ** Дроид-канонерка HMP ** Бомбардировщик типа «Гиена» ** Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией * Дроид-рабочий * Maintenance droid * Медицинский дроид * NM-K reconstitutor * Дроид-пилот ** Дроид-пилот FA-4 * Диверсионный дроид типа «Пистоэка» * Разведывательный дроид ** Viper recon droid * Протокольный дроид * Дроид-слуга * Тактический дроид ** Тактический супердроид ** Тактический дроид серии «Т» |events= * Andoan Wars * Battle of Malastare Narrows * Duo Relay Race * Падение Республики ** Битва за Набу ** Войны клонов *** Battle of Anaxes *** Битва при Кристофсисе *** Битва при Корусанте *** Битва за Датомир *** Battle of Devaron *** Битва на Джеонозисе *** Битва при Лола-Саю *** Битва за Мон-Калу *** Battle of Ringo Vinda *** Битва за Салукемай *** Blockade of Felucia *** Bombing of Coruscant's central power distribution grid *** Bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar *** Confederate–Republic peace conference *** Confederate–Republic peace initiative *** Defense of Cato Neimoidia *** Destruction of Felucia Medical Station HCTFF2 *** First battle of Felucia *** Вторжение на Сципио *** Mandalorian black market conspiracy *** Мандалорская гражданская война (Войны клонов) *** Закон о создании армии *** Миссия на Флорруме *** Mission to Oba Diah *** Mission to Utapau *** Осады Внешнего Кольца **** Battle of Felucia **** Битва за Кашиик **** Defense of Murkhana City **** Siege of Boz Pity **** Siege of Saleucami *** Reduced military spending bill *** [[Sabotage of the Endurance|Sabotage of the Endurance]] *** Second battle of Dathomir *** Second Battle of Felucia *** Sector Governance Decree *** Senate hostage crisis *** Столкновение на Конкордии *** Столкновение на Фелуции *** Схватка на Флорруме *** Zillo Beast incident ** Mission to Moraband ** Mission to Mustafar ** Приказ 66 ** Сепаратистский кризис *** Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы * День Жизни * Мандалорская гражданская война * Руусанские реформации |locations= * Колонии ** Кейто-Неймодия ** Деварон *** Temple of Eedit * Кореллианский путь * Кореллианский торговый путь * Центральные Миры ** Сектор Коруса *** Система Корусант **** Корусант ***** 79's ***** CSF Staff and Social Club ***** Галактический город ****** Храм джедаев ******* Башни Совета ******** Башня высшего совета ********* Зал Совета джедаев ******** Башня совета назначения ******** Башня первого знания ******** Башня совета примирения ****** Федеральный округ ******* Здание Сената ****** Заводской район ***** Kragget diner ***** Уровень 1313 ***** Power Relay Station 34e ***** Qibbu's Hut ***** Republic Judicial hangar complex * Durkteel Loop * Регион Экспансии ** Kinyen ** Умбара * Фрезия * Great Kashyyyk Branch * Пространство хаттов ** Нал-Хатта ** Нар-Шаддаа * Hydian Way * Илум * Внутреннее Кольцо ** Colla IV ** Ондерон * Jubilar * Камино * Llanic Spice Run * Malastare Narrows * Metalorn ** Unreal City * Среднее Кольцо ** Боз-Пити ** Иридония ** Маластар ** Megalox Beta *** Megalox ** Mon Gazza ** Сектор Митаранор *** Система Кашиик **** Alaris ***** Alaris Prime **** Кашиик ***** Awrathakka ***** Mount Arayakyak ***** Rwookrrorro ***** Thikkiiana ***** Архипелаг Ваваатт ****** Качиро **** Трандоша ** Lambda sector ** Ringo Vinda ** Secundus Ando * Namadii Corridor * New Holstice * Nightroad * Внешнее Кольцо ** Сектор Аноат *** Delphon system ** Сектор Арканис *** Джеонозис *** Татуин ** Кристофсис *** Чалейдония ** Florrum ** Сектор Кессель *** Кессель *** Oba Diah **** Pyke Palace ** Лола-Саю *** Цитадель ** Сектор Мандалор *** Система Мандалор **** Конкордия **** Мандалор ***** Сандари ****** Парк мира ****** Королевский дворец Сандари ******* Grand Salon ***** Ronion ** Мон-Кала ** Murkhana City ** Мустафар *** Darth Sidious's secret facility *** Black Sun fortress ** Nilgaard sector *** Karkaris ** Сектор Квелли *** Система Датомир **** Датомир ***** Nightbrother village ***** Nightsister fortress ** Raxus ** Родия ** Сципио ** Серенно *** Aparian Wastes **** The Spike ** Стигеон-Прайм *** Шпиль ** Tambolor *** Tambolor prison ** Tarabba sector *** Система Утапау **** Утапау ***** Leewau Cluster ***** Pau City ***** Taqual racing pit ** Сектор Таниум *** Система Фелуция **** Фелуция ***** Akira ***** Commerce Guild headquarters ***** Har Gau ***** Jiaozi ***** Kway Teow ***** Niango ***** Nigkoe Detention Facility ** Troiken ** Утапау *** Pau City * Перлемианский торговый маршрут * Randon Run * Salin Corridor * Starlag XIX * Тюрьма «Солнечное пятно» * Triellus Trade Route * Warehouse 305 * Дикое Пространство |organizations= right|thumb|220px|A veteran clone trooper * Адмирал * Ailon Nova Guard * Andoan Free Colonies * Aratech Repulsor Company * Aurodium Sword * Оружейные Цеха Бактоид * Боевые автоматы Бактоид * Black Hole Gang * Индустрии БласТех ** Antrech Arms * Blood Bone Order * Botajef Shipyards * Охотник за головами * Гильдия охотников за головами * Chief Scientist * Claatuvac Guild * Colicoid Creation Nest * Colla Designs * Concordian Crescent Technologies * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Коммерческая гильдия *** President ** Вооружённые силы Конфедерации *** Сепаратистский флот **** CIS admiralty *** Сепаратистская армия дроидов ** Корпоративный альянс *** Магистрат ** Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps ** Inner Rim Mercenaries ** Межгалактический банковский клан ** Совет сепаратистов ** Separatist Parliament *** Speaker ** Techno Union ** Торговая федерация ** Vipers * Corellian Arms * Багровый рассвет * Оружие Цзерки * Dolmax * Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies * Freelance Mercenary Corps * Галактическая Империя ** Имперская армия ** Имперский флот ** Инквизиторий * Галактическая Республика ** Корусантские силы безопасности *** Полиция нижнего Корусанта ** Императорская гвардия ** Галактический Сенат *** Совет нейтральных систем *** Delegation of 2,000 *** Стража Сената *** Сенатор *** Верховный канцлер ** Генерал-джедай ** Вооружённые силы Республики *** Великая армия Республики **** 104-й батальон **** 501-й легион **** Солдат-клон ***** Элитный республиканский коммандос ***** Клон-коммандер ***** Clone commando ***** Clone Sergeant **** Корусантская гвардия *** Республиканский флот * Greel * Haor Chall Engineering * Hutt Cartel ** Grand Hutt Council * Корпорация «Инком» * Орден джедаев ** Гранд-мастер ** Джедай ** Высший совет джедаев ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Мастер-джедай ** Стража Храма джедаев ** Падаван * Jeron * Krail * Коготь крайта * Компания «Верфи Куата» ** Инженерные системы Куата * Легион * Lok Revenants * Мандалорцы ** Клан Визсла ** Манд'алор ** Новые мандалорцы * Наёмник * Mercenary Guild of Coyn * Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. * Mili-Corp * Mitrinomon Transports * Mobquet Swoops and Speeders * Монарх Набу * Morellian Weapons Conglomerate * Natori Association * Братья ночи * Сёстры ночи ** Мать ** Mother Talzin's clan * Офицер ** Коммандер * Банда Онаки * Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries * Perlemian Cartel * Пират * Rothana Heavy Engineering * Rendili StarDrive * Ruling nests * Sabaoth Squadron * Коллектив теней ** Чёрное солнце *** Vigo ** Дозор смерти *** Death Watch Warrior ** Синдикат пайков * Slayn & Korpil * Контрабандист * Корпорация «Соро-Cууб» * Spice Cartel * Spiverelda * Subpro Corporation * Sugi's crew * Thyrsus Sun Guard * Ubrikkian Transports ** Ubrikkian Ord Pedrova * Utapaun Committee ** Port Administrator * Veiled Sorority * Vibroblade Brigade * WESTAR * Wookiee Council * Ziko |species= * Айлоны * Аквалиши * Бесалиски * Чагриане * Косианцы * Датомирцы * Деваронцы * Дуросы * Фиорины * Фелуцианцы * Френки * Гаморреанцы * Госсамы * Граны * Гунганы * Харчи * Люди ** Клоны ** Кореллианцы * Хатты * Иторианцы * Калишцы * Каминоанцы * Каркародонцы * Кел-доры * Клатуинцы * Куривары * Кюдзо * Ланники * Миккиане * Мириалане * Мон-каламари * Никто * Паллидуваны * Панторанцы * Пау'аны * Пайки * Родианцы * Рунанцы * Синитины * Суги * Tuang * Тилины * Толотиане * Тогруты * Трандошане * Народ песков * Умбаране * Утаи * Викуэи * Вуки * Раса Йоды * Забраки * Зайгеррианцы |vehicles= * Groundcar * Liftcar * Репульсорная техника ** Repulsortank *** AAT *** MTT *** WLO-5 battle tank ** Спидер *** Аэроспидер **** Koro-2 all-environment Exodrive airspeeder *** BARC спидер *** Лендспидер *** ОВП *** Гравицикл **** Ripper speeder bike * Космическая станция ** Медицинская станция типа «Приют» *** Felucia Medical Station HCTFF2 * Звёздный корабль ** Ударный корабль *** Трансгалактический военный ударный корабль типа «Аккламатор» *** SS-54 assault ship **** «Halo» *** Ударный корабль типа «Трезубец» ** Крупный корабль *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ** Крейсер *** ''Consular''-class cruiser *** Тяжёлый крейсер **** ''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser ***** «Malevolence» *** Surronian cruiser ** Дредноут *** Дредноут типа «Провидение» ** ''Droch''-class boarding ship ** Фрегат *** Фрегат типа «Пельта» ** Канонерка *** LAAT/i *** LAAT/c ** Mechanized assault flyer ** «Opportunity» ** Шаттл *** ''Flarestar''-class attack shuttle *** H-2 executive shuttle **** Palpatine's executive shuttle ** Звёздный истребитель *** Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 *** Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» Альфа-3 типа «Нимб» *** Belbullab-22 starfighter *** BTL-B Y-wing fighter-bomber *** Delta-series *** Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» *** Звёздный истребитель V-19 «Поток» * Танк ** Джаггернаут HAVw A6 * Транспорт ** MTT * Шагоход ** AT-AP ** AT-RT ** AT-TE |technology= * Amplifying chamber ** A-13 Acceleration Chamber ** RX-99 AmpChamber * Броня ** Броня солдата-клона *** Броня ЭРК-солдат **** Броня ЭРК-солдат фазы I **** Phase II ARC Trooper Armor *** Clone Dive Armor *** Clone Reconnaissance Armor *** Броня джедая-командира **** Jedi Reconnaissance Armor *** Katarn-class commando armor *** Броня солдата-клона фазы I *** Броня солдата-клона фазы II ** Мандалорская броня ** Second skin armored bodysuit ** Броня штурмовика * Bayonet ** B-3 Field Knife ** Mk IX Bayonet * Beskad * Бластер ** Бластерная пушка ** Бластерный карабин *** Бластер DC-15A *** Карабин EE-3 *** GALAAR line **** GALAAR-15 blaster carbine ** Бластерный пистолет *** Ручной бластер DC-17 *** DE-10 blaster pistol *** DX-13 blaster pistol *** WESTAR line **** Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-35 ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка DC-15 *** Бластерная винтовка E-5 *** Senate Guard ceremonial blaster rifle ** LL-30 blaster pistol ** SHUKUR line * Bola * Boot dart * Лук * Энергетический арбалет * Chronometer * Комлинк * Control chip * Crushgaunt * Cutlass * Датапад * DC-12U beam rifle * Drill spike * Duskblade * Электробинокль ** Polarized electrobinoculars *** 50C Macrovisor * Electro-cane * Electronet launcher * Двигатель ** Гипердвигатель ** Ионный двигатель *** IGP-4400a ion turbine engine ** UBR-14a reactor * Eklot sword * Flak cannon * Огнемёт * Flex ordnance launcher * Граната ** Fragmentation grenade * Hair trigger ** 009 Farshot ** MWC-HS Hyper Trigger * Голокрон * Hologram disc * ГолоНет * Реактивный ранец ** Реактивный ранец JT-12 ** Реактивный ранец Z-6 * Kal * Лазерная пушка * Световой меч ** Первый световой меч Асоки Тано ** Тёмный меч ** Двухклинковый световой меч *** Savage Opress's lightsaber ** Световая пика ** Sabercane ** Световой меч Мола ** Световой меч Скайуокеров * Mandalorian chamber * Масс-драйверная пушка * Micro-rocket armor mounting ** 88K Rocket Mount ** Forearm Missiles * Ракета ** Discord missile * Ракетная пусковая установка * Mk I Sidecar * Nightsister energy bow * Pike ** Силовая пика ** Ichor pike * Plasma shield ** Portable plasma shield *** 99 Guardian System *** PS-8C Plasma Buckler * Polearm * Протонная торпеда * Proton torpedo launcher * Proximity detonator ** Mk III Proximity Detonator ** Model 8 Smart Trigger * QY77.b avionics suite * Republic Enforcement DataCore * Retractable wrist blades ** Model 9 Wrist Knife ** SB-7 Spring Blades * Rocket boot * Датчик * Shock cannon * Shock glove * Пулевик ** Adventurer slugthrower rifle * S-крылья * Копьё * Stun cuffs * Притягивающий луч * Турболазер * Турель * Вспомогательный пояс * Vibrosaw ** Mk VI Vibrosaw * Whipcord thrower ** Hookless Grappler ** Soro-Suub Whipcord Thrower * Wrist mount ** Model 2 Wrist Mount ** WM-Alpha Pistol Brace |miscellanea= * Air combat * Бакта * Бескар * Bioengineering * Blaster gas * Кровь * Кость * Избранный * Одежда ** Aquasuit ** Кама ** Наплечник * Cortosis * Cortosis weave * Кристалл ** Кайбер-кристалл *** Christophsis crystal *** Ilum crystal * Crystal ball * Duraplast * Emergency Powers Act * Глаз * Пища ** Corellian Run MultiMeal ** Orga ** Shi-shok * Сила ** Живая Сила * Топливо * Азартные игры ** Дежарик * Geneticist * Ground combat * Волосы * Сердце * Гиперпространство * Гиперпространственный маршрут * Hyperwind storm * Ichor cauldron * Infrared * Кодекс джедаев * Язык ** Аквалишский язык ** Amani ** Felucian ** Основной галактический язык ** Gossam ** Harchic ** Мандо'а ** Paecian ** Pau'an ** Шириивук ** Utai * Letter of marque * Life Day Orb * Долг жизни * Магия ** Water of Life * Брачный союз * Гора * Mrawzim storm * Neurotoxin * Ossic architecture * Родители * Растение ** Kshyyy-vine ** Needle blossom ** Nysillin ** Дерево *** Tree of Life *** Врошир ** Zha-raratha vine * Яд * Polycarbonate * Poppet doll * Protein * Republic Constitution ** Reflex Amendment * Правило двух * Shadowfeed * Болото * Татуировка * Время ** Стандартный век ** Стандартное десятилетие ** Стандартный час ** Стандартный месяц ** Стандартный год * Victory Rationing Program * Вода * Wookiee honor code * Wroshyr lice syrup * Живица врошира }}